


That's Enough For Me

by Divinekerberos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Awesome Pepper Potts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Worth Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinekerberos/pseuds/Divinekerberos
Summary: Tony wakes up in a panic, Pepper loves him and comforts him.





	That's Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Marvel piece! Please tell me how I did. If there is any constructive criticism you can offer, I'm all ears. I hope I did a good job writing the anxiety bit? If not, once again don't hesitate to tell me. I hope you enjoy and have a nice day!!
> 
>  
> 
> Insta: @Rebelsandunions

        The first thing Tony felt when he woke up was the searing heat that pushed against his skull. The rhythmic pounding of his heart echoed in his ears. The man, in a fit of panic that brought up the mannerisms of a small boy, reached out for Pepper. When he felt nothing but a tangle of cold sheets, he pulled the covers over his head in a futile attempt to simulate comfort.

        He hated this. Hated it. He was Tony fucking Stark, Iron man, an Avenger. Not some guy who hides under his blankets when he has a bad morning. He peeked over the sheets and saw the sun starting to rise over the city. Tony probably would have enjoyed the view more if everything didn't seem so muffled by his thoughts. The feelings of uselessness crept in and felt as though they were suffocating him.

       Anyone of the people who had come to know Tony Stark would know that the harsh chorus of insults were not true at all. Simply a projection of inner doubt and traumatic experiences he's come to know well. But the person who knew this the most, was Pepper Potts. The woman who Tony saw as a saint just for treating him with basic human decency. She has stayed up many times, comforting the love of her life. The amount of times she spends convincing the man she truly cares is doubled.

        When Tony hears Pepper walk in, he doesn’t move. He wants to greet her, kiss her and ask what she did this morning. But that requires energy he doesn't have, so he remains in bed. Pepper finds him soon after he makes that decision. She steps into the room quietly, and once she realizes he isn't sleeping, she lays next to him. Neither of them speak, the sounds of their breathing fill the room and Tony moves to lay his head on her chest.

        They stay there for a while, Pepper letting him relax before she asks any questions. While still holding him close and gently running her fingers through his hair, she seems him calm enough to talk. "What were you thinking about, my love?", she asked quietly, her voice above a mere whisper. All she got out of him was a soft shrug, of course he wasn't going to talk. "You know I love you, right?", her head rested against his, and she kissed him softly. Hopefully Tony knew that she meant it, because she did.

        "Love you too..", Tony mumbled and leaned up to kiss her back. Pepper smiled, he may not want to talk about his problems, but he'd get there one day. Right now, that was all she could ask for from him. He had a rough morning and he's still letting her be there. Maybe they aren't talking about it, but she's still here for him. Which is more than he’s gotten from most.

So yeah, for now..

That's good enough.


End file.
